hbo_tvfandomcom-20200216-history
Save Yourself
''Save Yourself ''is the 12th and final episode of HBO's fifth season of the TV series True Blood, while the 60th episode overall. The episode focuses on Eric's last attempt at trying to rid Bill of Lilith's madness as well as planning his escape with Nora; Sookie and the faeries fight against Russell and Steve. The season is loosely based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries' fifth book Dead as a Doornail as the episode is based on the book's 12th chapter, though incorporates much more of the book and it's successors then the previous seasons have. The episode is preceeded by Sunset and is followed by the season 6 premiere episode which is expected in June of 2013. The sixth season, however, is expected to be loosely based on the 6th book Definitely Dead. Plot Sookie and the fairies are saved by Eric, who quickly kills Russell. Sookie checks on Jason, who has been zapped by faery magic, has visions of his parejts telling him to hate vampires. After nearly being killed by Nora, Eric then asks for Sookie's help in rescuing Bill and defeating the Vampire Authority, and successfuly convinces Sookie, Tara, and Jason to help. However, it seems Bill has gone into darkness, going as far to control the Authority and injure Jessica and put her in a cage, while Sam escapes the Authority, rescues Emma and Luna. Meanwhile, back in Bon Temps, Alcide fights off against J.D. for a rematch, and is able to ridicoulosuly overpower J. D. with the help of his father, who gives Alcide vampire blood. Andy decides to hide the babies with Maurella and Holly, who finds out about Andy and her. After successfully entering the Authority, the group kill many guards and infiltrate the Authority. They then rescue Pam and Jessica, while Pam and Tara share a kiss; Jessica reveals her strong feelings for Jason, who rejects her, saying, "How could I fall in love with a vampire?" Afterward, they meet with Sam, who subsequently agrees to help. Salome takes the vial containg Lilith's blood, but Bill appears, revealing he has tampered with the blood, putting silver in it. After she dies, he snatches the real vial, but is stopped by Eric and Sookie. Sookie tries to reason with Bill, but Bill denies everything, suggesting he possibly faked his feelings for her. She does not believe this, however Bill reminds her of the first night they met, when he told her about how vampires usually turn on the people they love the most. Drinking the vial, he grins, but is instantly killed by the blood. After believing Bill to die, they soon face Bill reform, in the shape and looks of Lilith. Eric then shouts "RUN!" at Sookie. Critical reception Critical response has been mixed to positive, outbeating most of it's predecessors, except Turn, Turn, Turn! and Sunset, whose reception have been the best of the season behind Turn, Turn, Turn! so far Season six Shortly before the fifth season's release, it was reported that HBO had renewed True Blood for a sixth season. The sixth season was later revealed to be based on the sixth book in the series, Definitely Dead, and will continue the fifth season's events. Filming was reported to begin late 2012, but was postponed after news that Anna Paquin was pregnant with husband, co-star, Stephen Moyer. Filming was later rumored to begin early 2013. This was later officially confirmed towards the fifth season's finale. The season will premiere during the summer of 2013, late June. Paquin was given time off with her husband before filming would begin, so she could spend a few weeks with her babies.